Limbo
"Limbo" by Daddy Yankee ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers P1 *Glasses *Yellow shirt *Black pants and tie *Orange braces '' P2 *Glasses *Green tank-top *Yellow skirt *Short orange tie *Brown belt Sweat Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic Mode The classic version has 3 gold moves. 1, 2, & 3: Put your arms out and bend them in half slightly to get that move. Limbo Gold Move.JPG|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 Sweat Version The sweat version also has 3 gold moves. 1, 2, & 3: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. Limbo (Sweat) Gold Move 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 Mash-up The mash-up has 2 gold moves. 1 & 2: Put your arms out (Done with the dancer from Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) Limbo (Mash-up) Gold Move 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Alternative Routines '''Sweat Version - '''Purchasable for 10 Mojocoins, this dancer has a green and yellow sort of shirt, yellow shorts, green socks, and yellow shoes. She dances zumba. '''Mash-Up - '''This dance's mashup can only be unlocked in January. Like all other monthly mash-ups, it is free. Here are the dancers: *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Step by Step (JD1) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia *While the 2nd player is leaning back, her underwear can be seen. *The opening to the dance is quite suggestive; the male takes off his jacket and the girl removes their shoes, making some fans think they were taking their clothes off. *There is a Sweat routine which costs 5 mojo coins. *There is a Dance Mash-Up for this song which can only be unlocked in January. *For some reason, Just Dance pauses and/or fast-forwards this song's Sweat Version in mash-ups in Xbox 360. * Even if P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's are blue. *Near the end of the routine the male dancer twerks on the female dancer. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category "Duo Of The Year." * This is the third Spanish song in the series. * In the Classic dance, the "limbo pole" is created by the other player while the limbo-ing dancer does the limbo below the shaking hands of the limbo pole player. ** In the Sweat version, the dancer does her own limbo with an imaginary limbo pole. *The avatar for P1 has a blue shirt but in the game, he has a yellow shirt. Gallery limbo2014.jpg limbosweat.jpg|Sweat 128.png|P1 ''Just Dance 2015 Avatar 129.png|P2 Just Dance 2015 Avatar Limboi.PNG|Gameplay File:LimboAward.jpg|The award limbo.jpg|Limbo Limbo Sweat.jpg|Sweat Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Returning Dancers Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015